Bone fractures are often repaired by internal fixation of the bone, such as diaphyseal or methaphyseal bone, using one or more plates. The plate is held against the fractured bone with screws, for example, which engage the bone and heads which provide a compressive force against the plate. The plate and bone are thus forced against each other in a manner that transfers load primarily between a bone contacting surface of the plate and the bone surface to reinforce the fractured bone during healing. This manner of plating generally creates relatively low stress concentration in the bone, as there may be a large contact area between the plate and the bone surface permitting transfer of load to be dispersed. There may be a desire to use locking screws, non-locking screws, or a combination of both that are able to dynamically compress the bone. Of course, the designs of the plates, types of screws, and locking and/or non-locking capabilities may vary based on the location and type of fracture. Thus, there is a need for plating systems that provide stabilization to the appropriate anatomical area while providing appropriate locking and/or unlocking capability for dynamic compression of the bone.